


The forgotten

by FABERRYGLEEK



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FABERRYGLEEK/pseuds/FABERRYGLEEK
Summary: You are left by the core four. You grew colder and heartless after the betrayal. Uma brought you into her crew. Now that Mal has came back to the Isle, you decide to show her what she left behind.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie, Uma & Harry & Gil & reader
Kudos: 29





	The forgotten

"You wasn't good enough for them." You father tells you. He tells you this everyday and it makes you angrier every time. You supressed a growl and walked out the front door that in the door slam shut. You glance around the place you grew up in before walking down to Ursula's chips and fish shop.

People moved out of your way in fear of you. Just how you liked it. You walked in the shop and went to the Pirate's Table. "Hey Y/n." Gil said. you grunted it at him before walking across the table to turn on the TV. "Beat me to it lass." You heard. You smirked and turn to Harry. "Because I already know your moves idiot." You grabbed some yolks from the plate Uma has sat in front of you. You poked it watching.

"Wow I'm hurt you think I poisoned it." Uma rolls her eyes. "I know you didn't poison it." You tossed it at the TV after seeing Mal. "traitor." You growled. Uma laughed and did the same. Soon everyone joined in. One of the pirate boys ran in the shop. "Mal is back. The King is here too." He said. Uma smirks and looks at You and Harry. "Bring him to me." She said. "Dead or alive?" I asked. "Alive." Uma asked.

You and Harry took four pirates and walk out the shop.Everyone could tell that you were on the mission. You made it to the traitors hideout just in time as Ben was walking away. You quickly grabbed him. "Take him to the shop." Harry said. You started to walk towards Mal. "Long time no see." You spoke. You saw them turn to you and Harry. "Y/n?" Evie asked.

"Lost someone important?" You smirked. "Where is he?" Carlos asked. "Um no. if you want him back tell Mal to come to Ursula's Chips and Fish shop. Alone." Harry grinned. "What happened to you Y/n?" Evie asked. "I grew up." was all you said before walking away with Harry.


End file.
